


Lives not saved

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't save everyone, but their failures still haunted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives not saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vidas não salvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266122) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge 021 - late.

Neria was distant during most of the day, and it was easy to guess why. She hadn’t said a word since they found the village destroyed by the darkspawn, and refused to eat with the others when they set up camp, preferring to go immediately to her own tent. She threw her equipment, frustrated, taking her clothes without care, and suddenly couldn’t stop the tears she had been fighting all day anymore. She covered her mouth to try to make herself silent, not wanting the others to know she was falling apart.

This wasn’t supposed to have happened. They were supposed to save people, to be their only hope against the darkspawn, and to know theoretically that they couldn’t save everyone was different than being confronted with their failure. They were too late to help those people, but not by much. The remains left to rot were in rigor, meaning that if they had been there a couple days before, they could have done something.

She buried her face in her just discarded shirt, lying face down on her bedroll. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, let this horrible day end, but the tears refused to stop. She had no idea how long she laid there before feeling herself be pulled into warm arms.

“You can talk to me if you want to,” Leliana said.

Neria shook her head, hiding her head on Leliana’s chest before answering. “Nothing to talk about, nothing that would make a difference.”

“Then tell me how I can help.”

“Don’t leave me alone.”

Leliana kissed the top of her head. “I won’t.”

For the first time that day, Neria allowed herself to relax, even if just slightly. For all the horrors she had seen, Leliana was the one good thing in her life.


End file.
